Bad Decisions Make Great Stories
by 67Sexy-Whales42
Summary: "I live off of pain, anger, blood, and sex; please, honey, take your pick." Fionna didn't know what to expect when she walked into the bar that night, but it certainly wasn't this. Modern AU. Fiolee
1. The Devil at the Bar

_I live off of pain, anger, blood, and sex; please, honey, take your pick._

BdMgSbDmGs

**_Bad Decisions Make Great Stories_**

1: Bad Boy at the Bar

BdMgSbDmGs

I had a long history of making bad decisions.

When I was seven, I thought it would be fun to see how many dinosaur toys I could stick in my mouth at once. I had a lot of dinosaurs, and they were all rather small. Once I got to around twelve, I realized that they'd gotten stuck and I couldn't move my jaw. I came crying to my mother, eyes streaming and drool running all down my shirt. She had to pry them out with a pair of tweezers, all the while trying not to laugh and cry at the same time. When my dad came home, my mom told him about it, and he wouldn't let it go for a month.

When I was ten, I tried to shave the cat. Cake wasn't very happy with me, and I ended up with a scratch down the middle of my face.

When I was thirteen, I tried jumping off of the roof onto my trampoline, after I saw some video on the internet. I was launched over our fence and into to our neighbor's pool next door. They were sure surprised to see me.

When I was seventeen, my older brother, Finn, bet me to bike up a ramp he made over a trashcan. I made it, but immediately plunged into the grass beside our house and skinned the side of my knee. I won the bet, at least, so I consider that one worth it.

And now, here I was, standing in front of the most popular club in town, _The Night_.

_bdmgs_

My best friend Bonnie, supposedly the level-headed one in my group, her girlfriend Marcie, and my other friend Lola had taken me here just the other night. It was supposed to be a fun girl's night out, in honor of my recent twenty-first birthday.

My heart pounded to the beat of the heavy bass seeping through the walls, as we flashed our I.D.'s to the bouncer and walked inside. All around were people dancing and people drinking and people chatting at oversized booths. I'd snuck into clubs before and gone to college nights and the like, so it wasn't like I was in any foreign territory, but this would be my first time clubbing legally, though, to be perfectly honest, I missed the rush of barely getting past the front doors, stealing drinks, and dancing with strangers.

"C'mon, Fi!" Marcie yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Wipe that dead look off your face and wake up! Bonbon and Lulu and I are dancing!"

I could barely hear her over the blaring music—hell, the music was so loud I felt it in my bones—but I smiled and ran after her anyway. I moved my body with the music and smiled as Bonnie and Marcie danced stupidly with each other. They were the cutest couple in the world, in my opinion. Bonnie had bright pink hair that was pulled back to show off a tattoo of a lollipop on the back of her neck and was wearing a lacy, pink, form-fitting dress, while Marcie had pitch black hair hanging down raggedly and two hoop piercings on her bottom lip with a simple black tank top, shorts, and strappy heels. Bonnie also had a light tattoo of angel wings going across her shoulders, while Marcie had bat wings adorning her own back. They were like inverses of the same person.

Meanwhile, Lola was dancing next to me, her curly blonde hair bouncing and strapless purple dress hugging her waist. She was very curvy, and always made every effort to show it off. She made the three of us look like sticks in comparison, another thing she tried to make as obvious as possible, but her energy, at least, was infectious, and she knew how to have fun at a party.

We danced for a few songs before deciding to take a break and grab a booth and order some drinks. Marceline was actually a regular at the club, so all of the waitresses knew her. A woman with light ginger hair and freckles came to our table soon after we sat down.

"Hey, Berry, how are you tonight?" Marcie asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine, and you?" the waitress replied.

"Wonderful. Just taking my recently-legalized friend out for a night on the town," Marcie said, leaning her shoulder up against mine.

"How fun! Well, can I get you anything to drink?"

Marceline ordered something for each of us and a slice of cheesecake "to share", she said, as long as she got the strawberries.

We chatted and laughed and drank strange martinis and ate cheesecake and I was having a great time. But I couldn't shrug this feeling that I had, that there was someone watching me from afar. I kept looking around the room, and that was when I saw him. He sat in the very back corner of the room, past all of the throbbing bodies on the dance floor, surrounded by people. I only caught sight of him for a second, but I knew he was the one staring at me the moment I saw him.

Marceline snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Helloooo? Earth to Fionna, what's up with you? You've been super spacey for the past twenty minutes. What's up?" she said.

I smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry," I said, "I must be tired, I guess."

"C'mon, Fi, tell us what's up. This is supposed to be a night for you, after all," Bonnie insisted.

I shrugged again. "I dunno. I think I'm bored."

Lola giggled and winked. "Little Fi's looking for an 'adventure,' huh?" she jabbed, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up. Can't you keep your pervy thoughts to yourself for once?" I laughed.

"Come on, with that dress you're wearing? You're showing more cleavage than I am"

I sat up self-consciously and blushed a little, but the dim lighting hid it from view.

"No, I think Lola's right. We need to hook Fionna up tonight," Marceline said.

I blushed harder and hid my face.

"Guys, chill out. You're embarrassing her," Bonnie said, elbowing Marcie and Lola in their sides.

Just then, our waitress appeared, holding a tall glass in her hand. "Here you go, miss," she said, setting the drink down in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked, skewing up my eyebrows.

"Strawberry vodka spritzer," she said.

"I didn't order anything."

"Somebody must have their eyes on you, then," she said with a wink. "Don't worry, I mixed it myself," she assured, before turning and walking away with a smile.

I glanced around the table, meeting faces full of smiles. I sighed before returning the grin and taking the drink.

"I wonder who's got their eyes on little Fionna," Lola marveled, "I bet he's a cutie."

"Or a super nerd," Marcie joked.

"Oh, stop it, you guys. Just let me enjoy my free drink," I said, taking a sip. It was very sweet; I could barely taste the alcohol in it.

After finishing my mystery drink, we decided to go dancing again. Lola was determined to dance with every guy in the entire club, and Bonnie and Marcie decided to send me off to look for my mystery man. I rolled my eyes at the suggestion but made my way into the mass of people anyway, my hand on my phone in the pocket of my dress. (Dress pockets are great.)

I joined a group of people dancing in a circle for a few songs, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched. It wasn't a particularly unsettling feeling, just something that I couldn't help but notice. I quietly slid away from the group and set off toward the back corner of the club, not entirely sure of what I'd find.

There he was. His gaze was unmistakable. We locked eyes and I found myself moving toward him, steps still matched to the beat of the music. He was surrounded by women, six of them, each struggling against the other to get closer to the man. His hair was dark, barely catching reflections from the flashing lights overhead, and his skin looked to be rather pale. He wore a black suit with the first three buttons of his shirt undone, and I fought hard not to stare at any one place for too long. There was one feature of his that I always came back to, though, and that was his eyes. Even in the low, changing lighting, I could see that they were the brightest shade of crimson. They seemed to lure me in, and I was standing right in front of the man before I knew it.

At the blink of his eyes, the women around him disbanded, as if affected by a spell. I watched them fearfully as they brushed by me, but stood still in my place.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said, his voice a deep growl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "Did you like the drink?" he asked instead

"It was a bit sweet for my tastes," I replied.

"Oh, a taste for the stronger flavors have we?" he remarked, smirking darkly.

"I'll take a shot of bourbon over a mixed drink any day. You could say I'm a purist," I said.

He flashed me another smile, revealing a set of too-white teeth. "Come, sit," he said beckoning me forward.

"I'm fine standing, thanks."

"Cautious, are we? Tell me, what's your name," the man hissed smoothly.

"I'm Fionna."

"It's nice to meet you, _Fionna_," he said, tasting my name and letting it swirl sensually on his tongue. "I'm Marshall. Marshall Lee Abadeer."

He held his hand out and I shook it. "A pleasure," I said. His nails were long and painted black; he grazed my hand lightly as he let go of the handshake. I suppressed a shiver.

A buzzing in my pocket told me that my friends were looking for me. I reached for my phone, my gaze never wavering from his, then looked down to check the message.

"My friends are looking for me," I said.

Marshall looked up at me through hooded eyes. "It's a shame; we've only just met," he said in his low, soothing voice. "You'll have to come see me again." I could have sworn I saw his eyes dilate as he spoke, but I told myself it was just the light.

I flashed him a smile and waved. "We'll see."

_bdmgs_

I was alone. It was a drizzly Thursday night, almost a week since the last night out, and I hadn't stopped thinking about it since. I didn't know how long I'd been standing at the door, staring at the glowing sign overhead. Water had soaked through to my scalp and beaded up all over my skin, but I was sure he wouldn't care. I steeled my resolve and walked inside.

It wasn't nearly as crowded as it had been the last time, as was to be expected on a rainy weekday, but there was still a steady enough flow of people. Several couples sat at booths to my right and at least a few groups were standing around on the dance floor. I swiftly made my way to the back of the room.

There he was. He sat in the same spot as the last time. The two women on his either side disbanded as soon as they caught sight of me. I watched them go with hard eyes, and they glared right back. Marshall gave a tiny smirk at the exchange but nothing more. He wore a maroon suit coat and a black button-up underneath.

"You finally came," he said, looking bored.

"I don't know why," I said.

"Because I told you to," he replied quickly, glancing up at me, his unreal eyes dilating.

I narrowed my eyes at him, tilting my head. "Who do you think you are?" I said.

He was standing in front of me, lightning fast; I jumped back in surprise. He stood almost two heads taller than me. His figure wasn't wide, but it wasn't narrow either. He grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. Suddenly, the world around us stopped, darkening to shades of black and red.

"You want to know who I am?" he said softly, before smiling fully. I gasped at his teeth, eyes widening at the sight of two pointed canines.

"V-Vampire?!" I gasped.

His face fell and he shook his head in mock disappointment. "_Vampire_?" he asked incredulously. "I would hate to be associated with such lowly, disgusting creatures," he hissed. He pulled my face up closer to his, hovering his mouth over mine. "No, I'm not just any vile little _vampire_," he growled. "I am a son of Lucifer."

I gasped again and pulled away, pulse racing and palms sweating. The world around us began to move again, but in slow motion.

"How are you doing this?" I said softly.

"What, this?" he asked, glancing around the room as low beats pulsed through it. "Just a little trick of the mind. Nothing more than… adjusting your perception on the world a little."

I tried. I tried with every fiber of my being to be afraid of this man, but I couldn't. I could not bring myself to fear him. Where I sought terror I only found wonder.

"That's amazing," I said.

"You think so?" he replied, unable to hide a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said, looking around at the people, moving so slowly they were next to motionless, as another beat vibrated through me.

"I'd love to show you more," he said. I swore I saw his eyes darkening.

"Would you?"

"For a price."

I shifted my weight and crossed my arms over my chest. "What kind of price?"

"I live off of pain, anger, blood, and sex; please, honey, take your pick."

BdMgSbDmGs

**So.**

**That's a thing.**

**It'sanothernewstoryi'msosorry.**

**Review if you want this to keep going, I guess~? ;DD**

**oh and tell me if you find any typos or something like I wrote and posted this in like a day so there's no way it's errorless XD**


	2. Secrets Best Not Kept

**Hey guys I'm back wow I'm gonna spoil you with these updates.**

BdMgSbDmGs

**_Bad Decisions Make Great Stories_**

2: Secrets Best Not Kept

BdMgSbDmGs

"YOU DID _WHAT_?"

I was telling Bonnie and Marceline about my endeavors from the previous night. They were both rather attentive as I told them about encountering Marshall Lee; however Bonnie was a little less receiving than her darker counterpart.

"Whoa whoa whoa okay, back up," Bonnie was saying, holding her forehead and rubbing her temples. "So you mean to tell me that you, what, met some _demon_—"

"Son of Lucifer," I corrected.

"_Whatever_," she sighed. "Anyway, you met this guy with red eyes and freaky teeth, surrounded by women, who grabbed your freaking face and 'stopped time,' or some shit, around you to have this weird-ass conversation with you about, fucking hell, our lord and savior Satan or whatever—"

"That's not what we talked about," I interjected.

"And you were just so fascinated by the conversation and his little parlor tricks—"

"I'm pretty sure it was real."

"That you asked him about them, and then he offered to show you more in exchange for _sex_—"

"Or something else."

"And you said _maybe_."

"Well, aside from all of your creative inserts, that about sums it up," I said.

Bonnie buried her head in her knees and groaned. "Demons, vampires, trippy time hallucinations, are you sure this guy didn't just spike your drink or something?"

I crossed my arms. "I know better than to fall for that," I defended. "Besides, I didn't have a drink."

"Maybe you don't remember it."

I shot her a look.

Meanwhile, Marceline was sitting beside Bonnie, legs crossed, seemingly lost in thought.

"Marcie, what do you think?" Bonnie asked, exasperated.

Marceline sighed and shook her head. "I think we should tell her, Bonbon," she said.

"What?" Bonnie looked at her with confusion before a look of realization melted her facial features into a fearfulness.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"We can't just… tell her that!" Bonnie yelled.

"What? Tell me what?"

"Bonnie, it's not like she's some little girl. She can handle it," Marcie said.

Bonnie glanced at me pitifully. "But she's so… fragile."

"If she's enough for some Son of Lucifer to take interest in her, I'd hardly call her fragile."

"What is it!?" I said, my voice rising.

"It's been fine without her knowing all these years! Why do we have to change things?" Bonnie said exasperatedly.

"Bonnie, if we don't tell her, she'll just get deeper into this with no idea of what she's getting herself into! Things have _changed_. We can't just keep doing the same thing forever," Marcie retorted.

"Just tell me what you guys are talking about!" I shouted.

"We're not human, okay?!" Bonnie yelled.

I leaned back and stared at her.

Bonnie took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. She looked up sadly at Marceline, who winced slightly, but nodded for her to go on. "Marcie and I, we're not human," she said again.

"_What_?" I said.

Marceline closed her eyes and composed herself. "I'm an angel," she said. "Well, I'm a fallen angel. And Bonnie, here, is a demon."

I felt my jaw drop, and couldn't bring myself to pick it back up. I stared at the two girls like their hair had turned into snakes. It may as well _have_.

Bonnie looked concerned and started to wave her hand in front of my face, but I didn't move.

"Hey, Fi, are you okay?" she asked, softly shaking my shoulder.

I shook my head slowly.

Bonnie chanced a glare at Marceline. "I told you she wasn't ready," she said.

I blinked slowly and tried to straighten out my expression, which worked, partially. "So you're saying you guys… aren't, like… people."

"Well, I mean, come on. We may be defined as evil spirits but that doesn't make us heartless _creatures_," Marcie said. "But no, like she said, we're not humans."

I stared at them for a while and processed. "Your… back tattoos are very ironic then," I said.

Marcie couldn't hold back a laugh. "Well, yeah, that's part of the reason we got them," she giggled. "Angels don't have wings, though. That's just some mortal thing you kids made up a couple thousand years ago."

"Uh-huh," I said slowly, nodding. "So, like… how old are you guys, then?"

"Marcie is about five-hundred, give or take, so she's still pretty young. I was 'born' in the dark ages so I'm closer to one-thousand," Bonnie explained.

"Wait so like… okay… I think I'm starting to process all of this and stuff so… I mean, expect a lot of questions to come spewing out of my mouth right now, okay?" I said.

Bonnie and Marcie nodded together.

"Ohkay. Uhm, wow. Okay. Where do I start, oh god," I sighed.

"Well if you're gonna talk about God then you may as well speak to me first," Marcie said.

"Wow, yeah, right, an angel. Okay, so, like, what kind of angel were you? And, wow, did you ever meet God? Why would you come down to Earth if you had all that you had as an angel?"

Bonnie and Marcie exchanged a glance. "Oh, dang, I forgot, there's going to be a lot of extra explaining we need to do," Bonnie said. "How about we just… start at the beginning?

"Okay, so first off, the universe is made up of several different dimensions, all existing right next to one another, but never touching. Whenever someone dies in one dimension, they move on to the next. It's all very complicated, and it kind of gets a whole lot more complicated than that, but I'll give you the simplified version. Above the dimension where earth is, is the dimension of the angels and demons. It's actually more of an in-between dimension than anything else because it exists very closely with earth's dimension, and most humans skip that realm and move on to either Aarseria or Ordolholm—I believe you call that Heaven and Hell?—instead of being reborn as angels and demons. The realm containing Earth has to be the most complicated of the dimensions, with all of the pathways converging toward and away from it."

I nodded, thinking of my next question. "So how do demons and angels come into existence and down to earth, then?" I asked.

"See, the land of demons and angels is much more closely related to earth than the other realms," Bonnie said. "They exist in some of the same space, but cannot feel or see one another. It's actually more like Earth and Dӕmangia—that's where we're from—are twisted together instead of next to each other. Thus, things that happen on Earth affect things that happen in Dӕmangia and vice versa. So the way that a demon is born is when lots of people from your world harbor the same negative emotion. I was essentially born into Dӕmangia from the fear of the unknown, as I was created in the dark ages, and I also live off of that fear." I stared at her bewilderedly. "Telling you about all of this right now is actually like a feast for me," Bonnie added. I frowned, but couldn't hide my slight amusement.

"Then what about angels?"

"Angels are a little different. See, where demons are born from negativity, angels are born from positivity," Marceline, began. "Also, their purpose, or 'job' as you might call it, is affected by what they were born from. And to answer your previous question, no I have not met what you may call 'God'. Only the eldest angels born from the most pure feelings of love and hope get to take that honor. I was an angel born from wisdom, from the age of Enlightenment, however, when I met Bonnie, I had my fall," Marcie recalled, sadness clouding her eyes. "I used to thrive under the exchange of knowledge and enlightenment, but as a punishment for my crime, I feel only emptiness in the presence of wisdom." Bonnie rested her arm around Marcie's shoulders sympathetically and rested her cheek against Marcie's hair. "So, unlike Bonnie, this conversation is rather draining," she added.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can stop if you need me to," I said, sitting up a little straighter.

"No, no, it's alright. It's all stuff that you need to know. I might just… go stand outside for a little bit, though," she said, standing up and clutching her head before walking out of the room.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. All she needs is a little downtime and some Toddlers and Tiaras and she'll be fine," Bonnie said. I smiled halfway.

"You never told me how you guys came to Earth," I said.

"Oh, that." Bonnie blushed slightly. "Well, when we met each other in Dӕmangia and started, you know, falling for each other, we were sort of banished from that realm," she explained softly. "That's how most demons and angels end up here, if they're not visiting on business…" Bonnie trailed off, obviously consumed by some memory, though of what I could not tell. "A-anyway! What else do you need to know?"

"Um… tell me about the Sons of Lucifer."

Bonnie's face fell into a pondering grimace, her brows pushing together and hand coming up to scratch the back of her head. "Lucifer is a… complicated man," Bonnie finally began.

"Apparently everything else you've been telling me this evening is pretty complicated, so I'm sure you can explain it."

"Lucifer currently resides in the… Middle Dimension, I guess you could call it. It's the dimension that links all other dimensions together. The people of Dӕmangia gall it Midnaught Illiumin. Anyway, Lucifer sometimes comes down to the other dimensions to wreak havoc, and usually ends up getting more than a few women knocked up in the meantime with his… offspring." Bonnie's frown deepened and she shivered the slightest bit. "The women who survive give birth to his Sons, always sons, and they each have different attributes and abilities depending on the mother and the realm."

"So do you know what that would mean for my… particular situation?"

Bonnie shook her head. "You'd have to ask the guy yourself. Though he sounds very powerful for being a Son born on Earth. I highly doubt his mother was of this realm, though Sons born in this realm do tend to have their abilities amplified to compensate for the usually weaker mothers."

"Interesting…" was all I could say.

"I wouldn't suggest talking to him again, though," Bonnie said. "That man is a one-way ticket to Ordolholm, and there's not a whole lot a human soul can do to move on from there."

Bonnie and I stared at each other, and Bonnie sighed. "You know, I won't be able to save your soul for you. Once you're damned, you're damned. In fact, you probably know too much already," she said.

"May as well finish what I started, then," I concluded.

Bonnie shook her head, almost sadly. "Your curiosity will be the death of you."

"Why try and avoid the inevitable?" I asked, though it was more of a statement. I shrugged.

Marcie came back inside the room, staring at her phone. "Fionna, it's almost two in the morning," she said, sitting and putting her phone away. "I know you don't have any classes on Friday, but I'm still pretty sure you humans need to sleep like the rest of us."

"Oh, damn, I didn't even notice the time," I said, standing and stretching. "Well, um, thanks for the advice and stuff. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, err, later today!" I waved as I pulled on my shoes and saw myself out the door. My apartment complex was just a few streets away from Marcie and Bonnie's. All three of us lived off-campus, but still close enough that we could walk to our classes. I was a junior and both Marcie and Bonnie were seniors, though, when I thought about it, I had no idea how long they'd actually been going to college, being immortal and all.

I made my way down the four flights of stairs to the street below and started down the block toward my apartment. I'd had to do this several times before, and the city was generally safe with low crime rates, so I wasn't particularly worried.

Of course, I'd also never had the greatest luck when it came to decision-making.

As I rounded the first corner, I noticed a man standing on the opposite side of the street, ruddy complexion, wearing jeans and a light coat and smoking. He watched me go by and I averted his gaze, picking up my pace the slightest bit. I didn't look behind me as I walked but by the second turn I could tell he was following me. His footsteps were muffled and matched to mine, but I knew; I could smell the lingering stench of his cigarette wafting toward me, hear his heavy breaths. I walked faster, trying to think of the first nearby public place I could tuck into, but it was two in the morning and nothing near my apartment would be open. I started running and I heard the man's footsteps pick up behind me. Suddenly, hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a side ally. I tried to scream but my mouth was muffled by a pale hand. I turned back to meet a pair of glowing red eyes. My eyes widened in recognition as the tall man let go of me and held a finger to his lips as he walked back out to the street.

It was quiet for a moment, until I heard something let out a hiss. The most horrifying scream made me flinch; I scrunched my eyes closed and held my arms. A voice gurgled and cracked before stopping suddenly, and I peered around the corner of the alleyway. Marshall was nowhere to be seen, but the man that was following me lay in the middle of the street with a wooden spike sticking out of his chest. His eyes hung wide open, and blood oozed from his nose and mouth. His skin was a sickening, dirty violet, and inside his mouth was a pair of gnarly yellow fangs. I gasped and held my mouth as a fire began to spread from the stake in the man's heart, consuming him in a flash of heat and smoke. He was gone in a matter of seconds. The road was free of any blood or scorch marks. It was as though he never existed.

"Vampire," Marshall said from behind me, and I jumped at his arm around my shoulders.

I whirled around to face him. He wore the same suit from earlier that night, perfectly pressed and spotless. He stared at me lazily, like he was ready to pass out from boredom any second, and slid his free hand into his pocket as we stared at each other.

"What was he doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." He kept the same smoothness in his voice as always, but I couldn't help but sense… anger. "It doesn't matter. Young humans such as yourself shouldn't be out this late." He let on the beginning of a smirk. "There are monsters that like to hunt at night."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Just passing through," he said, pulling his hand back out and picking at his black fingernails. "Anyway, you should probably get going, before any other creature catches your _scent_." He blinked slowly at me before taking his arm away and heading back toward the shadows. "Oh," he stopped and cast his gaze over his shoulder, "and don't forget our deal."

He left me with his wicked smile etched into my mind. I shook my head to clear it and started running back to my apartment as fast as I could.

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**Okay so this story could take one of two paths from here. One way is the basic slice of life + vampires sort of storyline and the other one is the let's go on some weird-ass adventure because shit is about to go down and we kinda need to stop the universe from falling apart. I'm personally leaning more toward that second one, but I wanna go with what you guys want, so please leave a review with what you want for the story!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! See ya again soon!**

**WHOOPS I almost forgot my anon reviewers!**

**NoYoloAllowedBro: Thanks so much! Glad I didn't screw anything up, either. Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. :3 Hope you like this update, too**

**Jenna: Oh, my. You seem a bit excited about something... I'm sort of a tease, though. So we'll seeeeee ;b**


	3. Energy

**Went for the adventurous option. You've been warned.**

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**_Bad Decisions Make Great Stories_**

3: Energy

_BdMgSbDmGs_

I'd never been particularly powerful. I was hardheaded, stubborn at times, and independent, but never particularly… strong. I suppose it's something that everyone thinks about, being influential, having might. I thought about it, too, sometimes. I guessed that was what attracted me to Marshall. He had something that I wanted, even though I chose not to admit it to myself.

_BdMgSbDmGs_

I woke up with a start. My clock told me that it was 4:30 a.m., meaning I'd only slept for two hours, but that wasn't even the most ridiculous thing about that morning. No, the thing that got my blood pumping was the man leaning against the wall in the corner of my room, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness.

I shot up. "M-_Marshall_?" I whispered, trying not to yell lest my neighbors get suspicious.

"Fionna," Marshall said, voice careful and silken as usual.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I hissed, pulling my blanket further up on my shoulders.

"I got impatient," he said, pushing off of my wall and slinking toward my bed.

"For what?" I asked, trying to lower my guard.

He stood at the foot of my bed, eyeing me critically. "For you." He was over me in a flash, one knee between my legs and arms trapping my shoulders. "I have a favor to ask," he said, leaning down and putting his face next to my ear. "I assume your demon friend told you about me," he whispered. His light stubble brushed the side of my face and made me shiver.

How could he know about that? I shook my head. "Maybe bits and pieces…," I said. "She told me not to talk to you again."

I felt him smile against my ear and lean back, staring into my eyes. "Oh? Did she say that? Tell me how that works out for you."

"I'm working on it."

"Do you know why I'm here?" he said suddenly.

"I… No, I don't," I confessed.

"There's something that I need to do, but I need your help," he said.

"Help from _me_? Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, really, any human would do," he hummed. His eyes dilated. "But I've taken a particular liking to you." He pushed a hand through his hair, looking down at me darkly.

"W-What are you trying to do?" I said.

"I'm going to kill the Devil," he said, unblinking eyes boring down into me.

My breathing hitched. "How am I supposed to help you with that?"

He growled and leaned forward, once again trapping me with his hands. His lips were hovering over mine, and he sighed against my face; his breath was cool and smelled of wine. "You talk too much," he breathed, pulling back again. "You do remember our deal, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, I do." To be honest, I hadn't been entirely sure that he was being serious about our "deal" at the time, but I quickly realized that I my assumption was wrong.

"I need energy," he said. "You can give that to me." He looked down at me, mouth frowning, eyes smoldering. "So, you remember the options. What'll it be?"

My eyes widened at him and I turned my head away, trying to hide my blush. "I don't know. Surprise me," I said.

Marshall smirked widely. He held my chin, forcing me to look at him, and snatched my lips with a kiss, slow but short. He kissed his way down my neck, tracing the tendons with his tongue, and I gasped slightly. He stopped right above my shoulder, and I felt the edges of sharp teeth press against me, not breaking the skin. I tensed. He hesitated. I felt a tiny nip on my collar bone and he sucked on the forming bruise.

"Do you ever have dreams of power?" he murmured against my skin. Everywhere he touched burned like ice on fire. I couldn't think, and I wasn't entirely sure why.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Aw, come on. Don't be shy," he said, fingers grazing softly at the hem of my tank top. "All mortals do."

"I guess sometimes…" I admitted.

"I can give it to you," he said, snapping his head up and staring at me straight on.

"You can…? How?" I asked skeptically.

"How about we make ourselves a bond? A pact, if you will," he said, words like satin against soft skin. "You give me energy, and I'll give you power. It's really a win-win type situation, don't you think?" He blinked slowly at me, reiterating the question.

I almost felt like I wasn't in control of my own body. I wasn't doing anything I didn't want to be doing, I just felt detached.

"…Okay," I said.

That was all he needed. He tore my tank top from my body, throwing it somewhere else in the room, leaving me fully exposed. His mouth kissed down my torso while his hands slid down my sides, leaving no part of me untouched. His mouth reached my left hip bone, right above my shorts. He tugged at the edge of my shorts with his teeth, bringing them down a few inches before stopping abruptly, and returning to the skin next to my hip.

"Where it won't be seen," I heard him mumble, before biting me. His sharpened canines cut through my skin like butter and I gasped at the painful burning sensation that came with it. I could feel his teeth, just under my skin and just above the muscles underneath. He released me and started muttering something that didn't sound like words—at least, not of any language that I knew of—and the burning increased. I bit back a scream as he licked the burning skin below him before turning away and getting up.

I grasped at my hip desperately, looking down to see the bite. The burning had stopped as soon as the licked the wound. There were no puncture marks on my skin; there was, however a perfect, upside-down, 7-pointed star in their stead.

"What—?"

"It's a symbol of our pact," Marshall explained before I could even ask my question. "Don't let anyone see it," he added. "It is for my eyes alone." He leaned down and left me a kiss beside my mouth.

In a moment, he was gone.

_BdMgSbDmGs_

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Bonnie and Marcie knocked my door down.

Well, I say "knocked down" but "knocked really, really loudly for an extended period of time" is probably more fitting.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, stumbling to my front door so I could shut up the girls outside.

"_Fionna_ we thought you had _died_ we were knocking on the door for like five minutes and we called you at least twenty times and when you didn't answer we were getting so worried I almost knocked down the door and Marcie was going to call the _police_ and—is that a hickey," Bonnie said.

I looked down at my shoulder and sure enough there was a reddish bruise starting to form on my clavicle. "Well, shit," I said, looking back up at Bonnie and Marcie.

"What the actual fuck were you doing last night?" Bonnie deadpanned. Marcie stood by with a look of amusement on her face.

"Uh." It was all pretty hazy. I remembered being woken up in the wee hours of the morning, and then _something_ happened that I wasn't completely aware for, and then I woke up again.

"'Uh'? Think you're just gonna satisfy us with an '_uh_'?" Marcie said accusingly. "You're gonna have to get a little more specific than that. C'mon Fifi, tell me his name."

I stared at her blankly. "Uhhh."

She sighed. "I guess you just woke up. All right, we'll chill in your room while you wake yourself up a little more," she said, letting herself inside with Bonnie in tow. I nodded and walked into my bathroom, turning on the faucet to wash my face. I combed out my hair and noticed I was still in my night clothes, so I pulled out a t-shirt to throw on with a pair of jeans. As I was taking off my shirt, I looked down and noticed the symbol on my hip. Memories flooded back to me as I fell back into the wall with a yelp.

"Fionna? Are you okay in there?" I heard Marcie call.

"Oh, heck. I-I'm fine!" I stuttered, standing myself up and quickly throwing on my shirt and pants.

Marceline showed up at my door right as I was buttoning my jeans. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little…" she trailed off as she looked me over. "Your shirt is on backwards," she said.

I looked down and spat out a curse, tucking my arms in and twisting it around.

"What's that?" Marcie said as I pushed my hands back out through the arm holes. I immediately pulled my shirt down over my hip. He said that no one else was allowed to see it.

"What's what? I don't know what you're talking about," I said, holding my shirt as I walked out of my bathroom, brushing past Marcie on the way.

"Uh, no, wait up a second what was that on your hip?" she asked. I mentally sighed with relief when I knew that she hadn't really seen the marking

"It's nothing," I insisted. "You're just imagining things." Bonnie walked in as I sat down on my bed, hand still grasping my shirt.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I saw some sort of marking on Fionna and she won't tell me what it is," Marcie explained. I crossed my arms self-consciously.

"Where was it?" Bonnie went on.

"On her hip. I just saw the edge of it, but it almost looked like a…" Marcie didn't finish.

"Let me see it, Fionna," Bonnie said sternly.

I shook my head. No one else was supposed to see it.

"Don't make me force you."

I continued to shake my head.

"All right, that's it." Bonnie started toward me and grabbed my arms. I tried to pull away, but she was surprisingly strong, and my struggling proved futile.

I started to panic a bit._ They can't see it_, I thought, over and over and over again. Bonnie managed to pull my arms away as Marcie reached for the edge of my shirt. In a rush of adrenaline-fueled panic, I yelled the first word that came to me. "_Stamatibehre_!"

Bonnie and Marcie froze, and their grip slackened. I wriggled away and sat at the head of my bed, staring at the two motionless girls; even their hair was still. The only thing they could move was their eyes as they stared back at me with panic.

I gasped as I felt a nick on my wrist. I looked down and saw a small cut next to the vein, bleeding slowly and steadily.

After a few seconds, the girls fell, able to move again.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Marcie screamed.

Bonnie stared at me, eyes impossibly wide. "Fionna, lower your hands, please," she said. I looked down and saw that my hands were held in front of me, fingers outstretched. I closed them and put them by my sides

Marceline shot Bonnie a questioning face. Bonnie replied with a concerned gaze.

"What was that, Bonnie?" she asked.

"That was the language of magicians," Bonnie said. "Fionna just cast a spell on us."

Marcie looked at me with bewilderment and I returned it. "I-I don't know how I did it," I said defensively. "It just…"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at me. "Fionna, your pupils are dilated," she noted. Her eyes shot open. "Fionna, you're under compulsion," she said.

"W-what?"

"It was that Marshall Lee guy, wasn't it? Fionna, did Marshall come here last night?"

I tried to answer her, but I couldn't make myself speak.

"Shit," Marcie said, "I guess you wouldn't be able to tell us if you wanted to."

I shot her an apologetic look.

She shook her head. "What the hell does that guy want with you?"

I stared down into my lap. "I… think he wants my help."

_BdMgSbDmGs_

Bonnie and Marcie charged into _The Night_ with a sense of purpose, dragging me along by my wrists. They'd barely waited for the sun to set to go to the club, but I insisted that Marshall wouldn't be out and about during the daytime. They asked me how I knew that but I couldn't answer them.

He sat in the same seat as always, however there was no one else at the table with him. He watched us expectantly, a wicked glint in his red eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to Fionna?" Marcie demanded, yelling over the music, which was just transitioning into the louder, more upbeat songs suited to a Friday night.

Marshall waited for us to come all the way over to him before answering. He held his chin up on loosely clasped hands, an empty glass below him. "Well, I'd tell you about it, but I'm guessing you already know," he said, holding back a yawn.

"Stop messing with her and undo your compulsion," Bonnie snapped.

Marshall looked up at her with a chuckle and a smile. "No," he said.

"Why the fuck not?!" Marcie hissed.

"It's just for that one, special little night," he said, smirking deviously. "Besides, it's a part of our pact," he added, "You wouldn't want poor Fionna to be subject to the aftermath of breaking a pact, would you?"

Marcie glared furiously at him.

"You two made a _pact_?" Bonnie snarled.

Marshall blinked slowly up at the two girls before sitting up straighter. "She's an important piece of my puzzle," he said. "In fact, I was hoping I could get all three of you together tonight; it seems you've saved me the trouble. I need a little something from all of you." Marshall's eyes seemed to glow brighter and the world around us slowed down to a stop, before starting to play in reverse. "I'm sure Fionna has been incapable of informing you herself, so you wouldn't happen to know about my little plans."

"W-what plans?" Bonnie stuttered, alarmed by the change in her perception.

"Oh, just me and a couple of friends—you could call them brothers, I suppose—taking care of some… family issues," Marshall explained, picking at his nails. "I've finally finished the last of my preparations," he said, glancing back up at us. "All I need to do is send out the signal, so that we may begin with our procession."

Bonnie looked as though she was about to protest, but Marshall shushed her with his eyes. "The problem is, I need a little help to send out a signal across so many dimensions. You see, I don't exactly know where my brothers are, at the moment. A signal like that requires a great deal of power—most of which, I assure you, I can provide—but, more importantly, it has some… _exotic_ ingredients."

Bonnie and Marcie stiffened next to me. "Like what…?" she asked tentatively.

"It's really nothing much," he said, "In fact, it's just three little things. And I happen to have all of them standing right in front of me."

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**Heheheh… cliffhanger I guess? It was getting kinda long and I wanted to be able to put it up tonight, so I'm just gonna leave you with that little bit of information with lots of questions and not very many answers. Yeeeeeeeaaaa I'ma jerk.**

**But hey at least you got a little bit of your fiolee fluff up in there in the beginning? (I'm also a major tease, did I mention that?) Yeah. Well. At least there's some plot happening. It's all very confusing because I'm a super rush-y writer, and there's probably plot holes and grammatical errors flying out of my fingertips but ya know that's just too damn bad. XD**

**I'll try to fix up this cliffie as soon as I can! In the meantime, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Anon reviews:**

**Questionable: heheheh do you still believe in me now? Nah? Didn't think so. XD Thanks for reading!**

**Skye: Thanks so much! I wanted to do a more interesting take on things. Everyone's read a million stories where the characters are always in similar roles with similar situations. Hopefully that kind of role reversal and stuff will keep it interesting!**

**NoYoloAllowedBro: *gasp* I LOVE YOU TOO you cutie patootie reviewer, you. Thank you so much! It's nice to know someone thinks I'm creative. uwu Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Hmmm, idk bro I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm a total tease. You might have to be patient. ;o Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. The Devil Wears a Black Tie

**Yeah there's like 4000 words in this chapter I don't want to hear your shit**

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**_Bad Decisions Make Great Stories_**

4: The Devil Wears a Black Tie

_BdMgSbDmGs_

Marshall grinned wickedly at us. The world around us stopped and he snapped his fingers. We appeared in a dark room. I looked around wildly, taking in deep maroon walls, a dusty gray carpet, and a black table with a silver chalice sitting in the middle. The room was otherwise unadorned and there was no obvious door anywhere.

"H-How did we get here?" Bonnie asked, looking as alarmed as I felt.

"You walked," Marshall said flatly. He turned around. "Come 'ere," he said, beaconing to us as he walked to the table. My feet obeyed while my mind struggled against him. Marcie and Bonnie seemed to be under the same spell as they clustered around him with me.

He grabbed Marcie by the hand and pulled her close to him. She whimpered helplessly, unable to pull away. "What's wrong, darling?" he cooed. He grabbed a lock of her hair and cut it off with his fingernail. Marcie looked confused. "This is natural, yes?" Marshall asked.

Marcie's confusion grew. "Uh, yeah… it turned black when I fell," she said.

Marshall let the hair fall into the chalice, smirking as he did so. "You didn't really think I was going to hurt any of you, did you?" he said.

"Well, uh…" Marcie trailed off.

Marshall chucked.

I frowned

This little punk was messing with us.

Marshall pushed Marcie back with his gaze, then brought Bonnie forward. He took her wrist gingerly and held it up to his mouth, licking it. Bonnie shivered before he sliced his nail across her vein and held it over the chalice for the blood to drip down. Bonnie looked surprised but didn't appear to be in pain. The wound closed in a few seconds and she backed away.

"Hair of an angel, blood of a demon," Marshal said, sliding his eyes across each of us, "and skin of a witch." I walked toward him, confused.

"But, I'm not a witch," I said.

Marshall ignored me. "Some privacy," he directed, and Bonnie and Marcie turned around. Marshall knelt down on his knees and pulled up the bottom of my dress—that Bonnie and Marcie had _forced_ me into before leaving, by the way, because of course we couldn't go anywhere without the proper attire and anything less than this skin-tight towel of a dress was inferior and unacceptable—grazing his fingers along my skin as he did so. He brought his face to the seven-pointed star on my hip and licked it. I shivered, though whether it was from fear or something else was unbeknownst to me.

"As far as this spell is concerned," Marshall whispered against my skin, "you're a witch, at least right here." He sank his razor-like teeth into my flesh, pulling away with a small triangle of skin. It was a surreal feeling. There was no pain, only pressure and a brief sense of emptiness before he licked the spot again and my skin began to regenerate. I watched in fascination before my dress was pulled back down for me. "_Dispella_," he said after adding the last of his ingredients to the chalice.

I felt as though a fog had been lifted. I was in charge of my own body parts again, and the events between being at the club and appearing in this room started coming back to me, albeit jumbled and overall less helpful than so.

"What the hell was all of that!?" Marceline obviously chose her first words very carefully.

But Marshall wasn't paying attention to us anymore. He started murmuring a long string of syllables, eyes closed, hands held over the chalice. Smoke rose from the cup and swirled around between his fingers. Scratches began to form on his hands in the pattern of stars and spread slowly up his arms. The three of us stared in horrified awe as the scratches traveled up his neck and across his face and down his torso, stippling his shirt with dark spots of blood. His chanting grew louder and faster. The image was like something straight out of a horror movie. Thin trickles of blood flowed between cuts and across his skin like lava; he opened his eyes only for them to turn completely black. He looked possessed.

His mouth stopped suddenly. He let out a shaky breath as the smoke dissipated in a green flash that consumed the entire room.

He lowered his arms. His eyes opened slowly, and I was glad to see they had returned to normal. He rested them directly on me. His irises were dark, their brilliant red drained. Gradually, the star-shaped cuts began to close, scarring, and eventually disappearing, and his blood vanished into steam. My mouth hung open. His eyes never left me.

"Was that… _magic_?" Marcie whispered.

I saw Bonnie shake her head in the corner of my eye. "Not any kind I've ever seen before," Bonnie breathed back.

Marshall signaled me forward, leaning heavily against the table. I obeyed, though it was more of my own will as I didn't feel the same compulsion as I had earlier. He grabbed my wrist stiffly and bit down on it hard. I screamed, or at least gasped really loudly. He sucked on it, but only for a moment. Marceline was by my side in a second, pushing him away, though, I was sure that it was only because he let her that she succeeded. I held my wrist, trying to stop the pain, but the wound was already starting to heal itself. I looked up and saw that Marshall's eyes appeared brighter again.

"You are unfamiliar with this magic," Marshall breathed, "because it is the magic that only the Sons of Lucifer may use." He paused to take in a final steadying breath. "That is, the Sons and their pact makers."

"What… what is it?" Bonnie asked.

He smirked. "It's a unique practice, in that it taxes its user both mentally and physically," Marshall said, his strength seeming to return to him. He stood up straighter and his voice became fuller. "And it is not constrained to anything but the user's skill."

"Magic that cuts all the corners," Bonnie said softly.

Marshall smirked at her. "Only fitting for the sons of the Traitor himself."

A second flash of light interrupted their conversation, and two men appeared at the opposite corner of the room, both covered in the tiny star-patterned cuts the Marshall had boasted not a moment before.

The first man was very tall and dark. His black hair fell across his face and past his chin in stiff, straight locks. He had a stark, square jaw and thin lips, and his eyes burned flame-red. He wore a gray-fur collared vest and black clothes. His skin was ashen.

The second man was just the opposite. He was shorter than the other man by a couple of inches, and his hair was very light strawberry blond, styled up meticulously. He had a reddish complexion and slightly less-pronounced jawline, but fuller lips. He wore bright colors and well-tailored clothes in a style different from anything I was used to seeing. His eyes were a cooler color than the other man's, falling somewhere in the maroons.

"Kaugomme, Infernus, welcome," Marshall said, his voice more formal than I'd ever heard it.

The shorter man nodded back. "Abadeer," he greeted. He glanced over to Bonnie, Marcie and I. "And who is this?" he asked. The scars on his skin closed up more slowly than Marshall's did, I noticed.

"They're my ingredients," Marshall replied, looking over his shoulder at us nonchalantly. I was almost offended.

"A demon, an angel and a witch, huh?" the taller one said. His voice was deep and gravely. "You sure? Blondie there smells pretty human to me."

"Fionna," I said, staring him straight in the face. "My name is Fionna." The man narrowed his eyes at me, and I saw his jaw tense.

"That's right," Marshall said, playing it off and throwing his arm around my shoulders, "and she's our pact maker, too, so don't be rude."

The two men were aghast. "You chose a _human_ as our _pact maker_?" the shorter man hissed, eyes wide. "Have you lost your mind?"

I shot the man a glare but held my tongue.

"Oh, come on, Gummy, do you not trust my judgment?" Marshall cooed. "I wouldn't have spent the past 200 years searching for a suitable pact maker just to choose someone I thought couldn't handle the responsibility."

I gave Marshall a questioning look, but he ignored me.

The shorter man, I inferred was Kaugomme, crossed his arms and gave Marshall a displeased look, but didn't say anything more.

The taller man, Infernus, shook his head. "You're unbelievable," he said. "So, other than sorting out this minor setback, all that's left is to travel to Midnaught, and we can finally put our plan into action."

Marshall nodded. "It took a while, but I found a way to the Middle Dimension on this planet. There's a spacial disruption close to the northern pole that acts essentially like a dimensional highway. There's an old witch that guards that area, but she should be friendly, considering our motives. We'll be able to travel to the Middle Dimension there."

Infernus nodded. "Okay, so how do we get there? Shall we have Gomme perform a transportation spell?"

Kaugomme shook his head. "I can't get us there if I don't know where we're going. It's too dangerous."

"That's alright, I've already arranged our transportation," Marshall assured. "Human transportation isn't exactly the most efficient thing out there, but I figured it's the easiest option. We'll be leaving in the morning." Of course, most of the things that the men were discussing flew right over my head, so all I could really do was pay attention to Marshall. His whole business tone was rather off-putting. Much more direct and concise than his regular smooth and clever attitude.

"What do we do about these two, then?" Infernus asked, jutting a thumb toward Bonnie and Marceline. "I don't exactly see how they're useful to us moving toward our objective."

"You're _not_ taking Fionna without us," Bonnie growled. "I don't know who the hell any of you guys are, or what you're doing, and I sure as hell don't trust you with my best friend."

Infernus raised his eyebrows. "Feisty," he noted, in a way that almost seemed condescending. "More food for travel, I suppose."

Kaugomme grimaced. "Do they even what our objective is?" he asked Marshall.

Marshall shrugged. "It may have slipped my mind to tell them. Well, except for Fionna, of course." The other two men didn't seem particularly impressed by Marshall's obvious abundance of responsibility.

"We're going to kill Lucifer," Kaugomme said, a hand rubbing his temples. "It's a plan that's been in progress for centuries. And, it seems, you girls just might be lucky enough to see it happen."

Bonnie and Marcie looked shocked. "You're going to just… go out to find Lucifer… and _kill_ him?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "How are you going to do that!?"

"Darling, we can't just tell you _everything_ right now," Marshall insisted, gliding over between my friends. "We won't have anything to talk about on the plane, and we'll be enduring a _very_ long flight, all the way up to Alaska." Marshall faked a yawn. "Oh, would you look at the time. You poor ladies must be exhausted from all of the fun we've been having tonight, and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Come, I'll show you to your rooms for the night and you'll be all rested up and ready to go for our big adventure, yes?" Marceline scoffed at his patronizing tone. Marshall gathered us up in his outstretched arms and led us through a doorway hidden in the corner of the wall. They didn't say anything, but I could hear Infernus and Kaugomme following us.

Marshall led us up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway with wide, gothic windows that betrayed the magnificent city landscape below. We appeared to be in a very tall building—likely a customized penthouse atop an apartment complex judging by its unique style—right on the edge of downtown. We turned the corner, where we were met with a long line of doors.

"These first three will be your rooms," Marshall said. "They're all fully furnished and feature a lovely view of the city skyline. We'll be leaving for the airport early in the morning, so get some sleep while you can." He gestured for us to go ahead. Bonnie and Marcie exchanged a nervous glance before opening the first two doors and stepping inside. The doors shut behind them. I stepped up to the third door, took in a steadying breath and reached for the handle before a cold, pale hand caught me.

"Not so fast, Fionna."

I whirled around and was met with three pairs of glowing red eyes.

"We have just a few more things to take care of before you go off to bed," Marshall said.

He took my hand and led me to the end of the hall and up a flight of stairs to a wide living room, completely lined with windows of the same gothic style as the rest of the apartment. The style of furniture, basic and sleek, contrasted starkly with the room's architectural design. He sat me down on black, backless couch. The three men stood tall around me in a rather intimidating manner, but I tried not to let my nervousness show.

"Relax," Marshall said, and I felt my muscles slack and my nerves calm down.

"Abadeer, here, apparently did a shitty job of explaining everything you need to know about pact making, so now we get to pick up his slack," Infernus growled, though honestly everything he ever said sounded like a growl so he could have been ec-fucking-static about the whole thing and I wouldn't have a clue.

"As pact maker, you're essentially our source of energy which, as I'm sure you've inferred, is the life forces and emotions of living beings," Kaugomme continued. "In return, you get access to limited use of the Sons' Magic, which varies with each pact. For example, Abadeer is a mind magic user, as in, he can alter other peoples' perception, emotional states, and sometimes take total control of someone's thoughts and actions." That explained a lot. "Because of your pact, you have access to some of his power. Well, technically you have access to _all_ of his power, but your body would only be able to take a small portion of it at a time."

I nodded slowly. "That makes sense," I said, thinking of how I'd accidentally used magic on Bonnie and Marceline earlier that day. I looked at my wrist. "You said that magic takes a physical toll on its user as well as mental. How does that work?" I asked, not looking up.

Marshall noticed the cut and nodded knowingly. "You used it earlier, didn't you?" he said. I didn't reply. "Injuries from using spells are much different from regular wounds. The body doesn't heal them naturally, and magic can't heal them either. The user's skill and physical strength determine how fast they heal, if at all."

He narrowed his eyes, still staring at my hand, then grabbed my wrist, feeling a smooth finger across the scab. He screwed up his eyebrows before looking up in surprise. He scratched at it a bit, and part of the scab came off. I cringed, but it didn't hurt. "When did this happen?"

"Ah, about 2 o'clock," I said. I was confused, but probably not for the same reason that he was.

Infernus and Kaugomme exchanged a look. "What spell did you cast?" Infernus inquired.

"_Stamatibehre_," I said. "I-it was just on Bonnie and Marceline, my friends from back there. I didn't even know what I was doing."

They looked at each other a second time. "A regular human should take at the very _least_ 24 hours to recover from using a mind spell," Kaugomme murmured. "Hell, most angels and demons take around twelve. And it's been, what, seven or eight hours? That's less than a third of the regular recovery time." The two men looked up at Marshall disbelievingly.

Marshall smirked wickedly. "What did I tell you?"

"What other spells do you know?" Infernus asked intensely.

I returned his question with a confused stare.

"I haven't taught her any spells," Marshall said.

"She just… made it up," Kaugomme, said.

Marshall nodded.

"How?"

"Because she's the pact maker."

"Being a pact maker doesn't just automatically give her knowledge about this stuff," Kaugomme huffed.

"I know," Marshall said. A wide smirk spread across his face before quickly melting away. "Anyway, now that the chitchat's out of the way, we can finally get this business over with." Marshall looked down at me, eyes smoldering and pupils dilating. "Undress," he said.

I stood and did as he said, though I have to say I really didn't want to. There was still a lot I wanted to ask about, but I guessed it would have to wait for later.

"Why am I undressing for you and your friends?" I asked. I was kind of terrified because I had no idea what was going on. I pulled my dress up over my head then stood there in my underwear.

"The marks of the pact cannot be visible to unworthy eyes," Kaugomme explained, ish, stepping forward and grabbing me by the wrists. I looked up in worry but Marshall had disappeared suddenly. Gomme sat me down on the couch, before laying me back and staring at my torso with a scrutinizing eye. "Aw, Marshall already got the best spot," he complained, rubbing a thumb over my hip bone

"As long as you leave her back to me," Infernus rumbled behind him. I suppressed a shiver.

I had to do this.

…Whatever "this" was…

I was the pact maker.

Kaugomme drew his hands up my sides, stopping at my ribcage, and goosebumps crawled down my skin. "You know what I live off of?" he whispered.

I shook my head before realizing he couldn't see me. "No," I whispered. My palms were getting clammy; my heart pounded against my chest so loudly that I was sure he could hear it. He fingered the band of my bra. I closed my eyes lightly.

"Fear," he said, and then he bit me. It burned. I gasped. He whispered a string of words incomprehensible to me and the burning increased for a few seconds, making me cringe. Then it subsided, just as it had with Marshall. Gomme leaned back up and I quickly sat myself up, crossing my arms in frustration. "Humans," he scoffed, almost smiling to himself. I glared at him.

"My turn," Infernus announced as he ever-so-ungracefully sunk his teeth into the middle of my back. I let out a small yelp in surprise and pain. The burn was a cold one, like clenching a hand around a piece of ice for too long. The cold seemed to spread throughout my entire body before melting away, quickly like before.

Both men stood back and looked down at me, almost pitifully.

"Well, at least Marshall chose a girl," Infernus noted. "I was half expecting him to choose some hairy old man, just to fuck with us."

"I think Marshall values his toys better than that," Kaugomme said. "Even he has his limits."

"It still could've been a man," Infernus muttered. "The fucker knows how much I hate men."

"Oh, come on, Infernus," Marshall said from behind me. I turned around and saw him standing directly over me. I hadn't even heard him walk up. "Talking about me behind my back?" He smirked wickedly, as it seemed to be his signature gesture. He put his hands on my shoulders and slid them down my chest, pulling my back against his legs. "You know I'd only pick the perfect toy for all of us to share," he cooed. I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Don't chew with your mouth open, Marshall," Infernus jabbed.

Marshall chuckled and let me go. "Did you explain your magic to her yet?" Marshall asked. Something in his voice implied that he knew the answer already, but that he wanted to take a stab at the other men anyway. Infernus and Kaugomme frowned, not answering immediately. "That's what I thought," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your whining, I'll start," Kaugomme offered. "I already told you what my driving energy is. The magic that I use is movement of inanimate objects, so basically telekinesis. My magic doesn't require spoken spells as often as Marshall's or Infernus's. It's more rune oriented, unless you need something specific, like a teleportation spell. Like, I have the runes for _locamotio_ and _nichgeht_—that is, move and stop—on my right and left hands, so I don't have to cast them vocally whenever I need them, but there's a more drawn-out process for stronger spells."

I nodded slowly, trying not to look like I wasn't totally lost. Kaugomme cast an unsure glance at Infernus, who didn't respond, instead focusing on Marshall, who inspected him expectantly.

Infernus sighed. "Okay, fine," he grumbled. "I'm an elemental magic specialist. I control water, earth, air, fire, and anything in between," he said. "Most of my spells are vocal, with the exception of earth, which only works in runes. My favorite is fire, though, hence my name. My mother always told me that I was born on fire."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kaugomme added.

Infernus grimaced. "Don't interrupt me," he said. "Anyway, I have elemental magic, and I get my energy from confusion and ignorance, which you seem to have a lot of so I should be particularly well-fed this journey."

I glared at him. My finger, acting on its own volition, traced out a symbol in the air, and a ball of water, about the size of a soccer ball, appeared over his head, falling on him and soaking his torso.

Infernus and I looked at each other with a great deal of surprise, before he tried to lunge at me, but Marshall appeared in between us before that could happen. Meanwhile, Kaugomme was about to pop a blood vessel from laughing too hard.

"Fionna, I think I like you," he wheezed.

I blushed and drew my knees up to my chest, wincing as I felt another cut graze my wrist. I would be starting a collection soon, it seemed. _It'll be gone by morning_, I thought to myself, _I hope_.

"Well," Infernus started, shaking out the water from his hair, "either Marshall's been slipping you some notes under the table, or we have a prodigy on our hands." He stopped and looked at my seriously for a moment. "I've never seen a pact maker draw a rune into the air to cast a spell. Or anyone, for that matter. Much less someone who's only been practicing magic for a day."

"I see why it took so long for you to find this one," Kaugomme said. "The little human just might be useful to us after all."

"What did I tell you?" Marshall said. "She's a natural." He turned toward me and tilted my head up with a finger. "And a pretty one, too." I blushed and buried my face in my knees again.

"Can I put my clothes back on now?" I said, face still hidden and voice muffled.

"I suppose so," Marshall said. "And I'll escort you back to your room. You humans do need your rest."

When I looked up again, the other two men were gone. I pulled on the little blue dress quickly before following Marshall back to the three adjacent rooms in the hallway downstairs. He opened the door for me and I thanked him, walking inside. I immediately collapsed onto the bed, sighing and noting how soft it was. I heard the door close, and looked up to see Marshall standing next to me. I jumped.

"You've got to stop doing that," I said.

Marshall leaned over my shoulders and grabbed my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He kissed me, almost needily, for a moment before pulling away and smiling. "Just needed a little midnight snack," he said.

In another moment he was gone.

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**Fun game! Guess which line of dialogue is my favorite in this chapter. I'll give you a hint, it's near the end. ;DD**

**Did I mention that Marshall is my favorite character to write? Cuz he totally is oh my god what a smooth motherfucker.**

**Is this story even real.**

**What am I doing with my life.**

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**NoYoloAllowedBro: No worries, my bro! Stuff happens, it's all good, I'm just glad you showed up! Yeah I'm totes a tease so screwing with my readers is kinda how I do. XD Thanks for reading!**

**Questionable: I know, I know. I won't ever leave you on a cliffhanger ever again ever. Unless I do. Then I apologize ahead of time. X3 At least you have an update, now~! Thanks for reading!**

**alize: Thanks so much! I'll try to keep this story going strong and consistent. X3 Thanks for reading!**

**And another thanks to all of my other reviewers. You rock! Let me know what kinda things you want to happen in these upcoming chapters. I'm a bit of a total action buff myself, so expect my attempts at something with a bit of fighting. Maybe some violence. We'll see what my mood's like~ ;o **

**Whelp, I guess that's all I have to say about that. Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Kinks

**Okay so in my defense I've been trying to get this chapter up for the past two days but then I had this mega hella test to take in Calculus and a take-home test to go with it and then I got sick and just literally nothing could get done so I couldn't edit this until now.  
I apologize for my lateness to those of you who were expecting this, you know, like a week ago.**

**Also in case you didn't get it from the last update, Kaugomme (or Gomme, usually) is PG and Infernus is Flame Prince. Nothing too complicated, right? X3**

**Anon Reviewers:**

**NoYoloAllowedBro: XD Dude, I reply to all of my reviewers. You're just on anon so I gotta reply to you hither, instead of in a PM like I do everyone else. X3 I like conversations, even if they're indirect. As far as your other comments go, fdlhsafjkd;sahfesak;nvfdjsalhdsjkalf omg very thank. Individuality is my goal, and you make me feel like I achieved it. Gyaaaaah thanks for reading**

**Questionable: Thank you for the blessing of the inspiration angels. I do believe they have done their job well. And thanks for continuing to read this ****pieceofshit**** fanfiction.**

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**_Bad Decisions Make Great Stories_**

5: Kinks

_BdMgSbDmGs_

I woke up at five o'clock that morning and realized that I didn't have my cell phone on me. Of course, I realized that having my cell phone probably wouldn't do me much good on some airplane to Alaska, but I was still rather disappointed at the discovery.

I couldn't make myself go back to sleep, even if for only another hour or two, so I went ahead and got up to inspect the room I was in. The floor was a cool, peach-colored tile which stung my bedwarm feet at the touch. I walked over to the wide window on the opposite side of the room. It was still dark outside, the city lights still visible against the ground, but I could see the sun rising in the distance. The view was certainly stunning.

There was a single knock on the door before it opened. I turned around and saw Marshall carrying a bundle of clothes in one hand and a pair of boots in the other.

"Oh, you're awake already," he said. He threw the clothes onto my bed and dropped the shoes on the ground. "Put these on," he said, though the command wasn't paired with compulsion. "It'll be cold." He closed the door without another word. I hesitated before walking over to the bed and examining what he brought. There was a long, dark blue sweater and undershirt and a pair of thick black leggings, as well as undergarments, all plain and white.

"What the actual fuck," I murmured, stripping down and pulling on the new clothes. They were all very comfortable, and they seemed to fit well. "How the hell did he know my size?" I added, under my breath. I walked over to the door and pulled on a pair of socks, which were inside the shoes, before unlacing the boots and putting them on, too. They were plain beige cargo boots, and, like the other clothes, fit perfectly and comfortably.

I found a mirror in the corner of the room and examined myself closely. My hair was a bit of a mess but there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it without a brush, so I settled for a quick finger-comb before looking myself over the rest of the way. I hated to admit it, given the circumstances, but I looked pretty damn cute.

I emerged from my room eventually, looking down the hallway to see if anyone else was coming out but it was empty. I traveled down the hall and up the stairs the same way I'd come before to the wide living room. There was no one else there except for Marshall, who was reclined on a white chair with some sort of book in his hands. He was dressed more casually than I'd ever seen him, with black jeans and a reddish long-sleeve shirt, and reading glasses. He pretended not to hear me as I walked up and sat in a chair opposite him.

"I didn't know demon lords needed glasses," I commented.

He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised and closed the book he was holding. "Well we can't be _all_ perfect," he said, pulling off his glasses and swiping his eyes over me. "Glad to see the clothes fit."

"Yeah, I was wondering how you knew my bra size," I said, my expression overall unimpressed.

"Really? The shoe size was the hard one," he said, leaning back in the chair and resting his face in his palm.

"Seriously?" I deadpanned.

"Well to be fair I've never seen just your feet before, but I _have_ seen you shirtless," he said, almost trying to hold back a smile, then giving up and letting the expression spread across his face.

My face heated up at the memory. "Oh, yeah. That."

He chuckled as he put his reading glasses on again and opened the book to the page he was on before. I tried looking at the spine, but realized that it had no title.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Porn," he said.

"What?"

"I'm kidding." He smiled, not looking up.

"But really, what is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Can I see?"

"Be my guest," he offered, looking up at me over his glasses.

I walked over behind him and leaned over the chair to look. The pages were all blank. "There's nothing here," I said.

"I told you it was nothing," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I shot him a glare that he didn't see. "Gimme the glasses," I said.

"Nah."

"I wanna see what you're reading."

"I told you it's porn."

"I don't care." I took his glasses and put them on, then stole his book. The pages had words on them then, but whatever it was, it definitely wasn't in English. "I can't read this," I said.

"I bet you can," Marshall said, looking up at me over his shoulder. "Come, sit," he ordered, pupils dilating the way they did whenever he told me to do something.

"You didn't have to _make_ me do that, you know," I said, walking around and sitting in his lap. "Bossypants."

"I know, I just like telling you what to do," he purred. He wrapped his arms around mine and held the book with me.

"_Revelin_," he whispered, right next to my ear. The words appeared to rearrange themselves, and I could suddenly understand the text in front of me.

"Is this… a spellbook?" I asked, scanning over numerous runes and spells.

"It can be whatever you want it to be."

I scanned through more pages, trying to take in the words of various simple spells so that I could maybe remember some of them later. They were rather simple, the lot of them, but there were easily thousands of them.

"So… porn, huh?" I said.

"Mmm," he hummed, ghosting his lips across my neck.

I scoffed. "Stop that, jerk."

He smiled and laughed, then leaned away. "What? I'm hungry," he growled. "It's like I'm sitting here with a cake in my lap, but the cake keeps yelling at me whenever I try to lick the icing." He traced his fingers across my neck and down my side. "Do you have any idea how _annoying_ that is?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his analogy. "So is that what I am to you? A cake?" I asked.

"A very attractive cake. That can cast spells," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck softly, right above my vein. "Hmmm, just a bite. That's all I want, I swear." He grazed his teeth over that same spot, eliciting a small gasp from me.

"You could just do it, if you really wanted to," I noted. "You could make me do whatever you wanted me to do."

"That'd be too _easy_ though," he said, squeezing my waist a little then tucking a lock of hair behind my ear so that he could more easily reach my skin.

"You're such a horny teenage boy."

"Not horny, just hungry," he grumbled against my neck. "Probably."

"It's the same part of your brain either way."

"Oh, is that why I get the two confused?"

I turned to raise my eyebrows at him and he shot back a cocky grin.

I stood up. "In any case, _I'm_ starving, so if you're going to end up eating me later anyway, you should probably be working on fattening me up, right?" I said, hands on my waist and hips tilted.

Marshall looked up at me, still smiling. "You know, you're cute with glasses on."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned away to walk over to the kitchen on the other side of the room. "Yeah, whatever. You better have human food somewhere around here."

_BdMgSbDmGs_

After a few preparations in the morning, we took a large elevator to the bottom floor of the apartment complex, where a black van was waiting for us outside. Bonnie and Marcie and I sat in the very back seats while Gomme and Infernus sat in the middle seats and Marshall in the front. The drive to the airport was long and awkward. Neither Bonnie nor Marcie nor I had the nerve to strike up any conversation, and the three men in the car stayed still and silent as stone.

We were dropped off at the airport and taken to a section reserved for private flights. Marshall handed us each a bag. We went inside and were quickly scanned then taken to our gate. There was a small, black plane outside; it had to be a private jet. Marshall ushered us outside and up the metal staircase into the plane.

The inside of the plane, while small, was rather lavish. There were four rows of standard leather seats, though much larger and nicer than in commercial planes, and two sets of seats facing each other behind them with a TV screen behind that. A flight attendant took our bags as we entered, and we were seated in the rows of seats at the front, Bonnie next to Marceline, me next to Marshall, and Gomme next to Infernus, respectively.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked Marshall, as we sat waiting for the final preparations before takeoff.

"Oh, well I arranged for the flight the day that I met you, actually. It was a bit difficult getting everything together, especially trying to find a crew that I knew wouldn't _talk_ or get suspicious about anything—you know how these chirpy flight attendants can get—and of course then I had to get all of that annual maintenance done on the plane since it's been at least a few months since I used it last, so you can see why it took so long to set up, but that's life in the human world for you, right? It still worked out as well as it could in the end," Marshall explained with a particularly bored expression.

"Wait, so you mean to say that you already knew that I was going to be your… pact maker the night that we met?" I asked.

"Oh, I knew from the moment I saw you, honey," he purred, turning toward me with the slightest hint of a grin in his eyes. "It was written all over you."

"That's crazy," I said, shaking my head.

"I have the gift of mind magic, darling," Marshall said. "It's simple. It's what I do. What I'm good at."

It was weird to think about him probing my mind like that, and from the sounds of it he did it a lot. "So, like, do you even get cuts from using those types of small spells anymore?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I suppose I do, but they usually heal up before I get the chance to feel them. I'm pretty much always performing a mind spell. Like mind-reading; I usually have that one on. So yeah I do tend to have this perpetual ache in my wrist whenever I do a continuous spell like that, I guess, but no cuts." He combed a hand through his dark hair, and I caught myself staring at his wrist, though it was hidden by his sleeve.

"So you have like a telepathy spell on most of the time? Do you have one on now?" I said.

"Of course," he said. "_Telepatos_ is the spell, since you were wondering."

_Telepatos_, I thought.

"No, it won't start working if you just say it. You have to put energy into it." He paused. "It's just the standard _dispella_ whenever you want to turn it off. That one doesn't require energy, but you still have to mean it." Another pause. "I don't know how the magic 'knows' when you mean something or not. It's magic. It just does what you tell it to do." And another. "Yes, just like controlling a part of your body. It's like an extension of the will."

"I don't even have to talk to you; you can just listen in on my brain and talk back at it," I said.

"You have no idea how much I have to hold myself back from doing that all the time," he chuckled.

"So like…"

"Yeah I hear it all in my head sort of like that. It's proximity based, but none of that super long-range stuff you see in all the movies. It's just like listening in on conversations, but with nothing in the outside world to interrupt it. So, for example, I can tell you now that Infernus has been listening in on our conversation carefully and judging you as a choice for the pact maker. Mostly good things, don't worry. Gomme is hungry and he simply won't shut up about it."

"Just to piss you off, Abadeer," Gomme jabbed.

"Shut up, Gummy," Marshall hissed. "Marceline is worried about the cold and how her girlfriend and you are going to manage—though I have everything covered, I assure you—and Bonnie is hoping Marceline isn't listening in on our conversation because of some tragic angel backstory or something. So that's all clear to me since it's right next to me, but the flight attendants and pilots are more like distant conversations than anything. Of course, there's another spell I could cast if I wanted something long-range, but that takes more effort and frankly isn't useful in most day-to-day situations, as I'm sure you could imagine."

Just as Marshall finished his explanation, the plane's speaker crackled to life as the pilot announced our takeoff and told us not to roam the cabin until we got to such and such altitude, all that great stuff.

"Magic is some crazy shit," I murmured.

"Oh, but you love it, though," Marshall said.

_I can't say that I don't_, I thought.

I sighed, trying to prepare myself for the long flight ahead of me.

_BdMgSbDmGs_

Planes are loud. Planes are offensively loud. Even this supposedly super-insulated fancy schmancy private jet airplane was extremely, ridiculously, offensively fucking loud. I hated planes.

We'd been in the air for maybe an hour. There was some turbulence after takeoff so we weren't yet allowed to "move freely about the cabin" or whatever it is that pilots tell you. I wasn't much one for conversation at the moment, since planes always tended to make me feel a bit faint. Not nauseous, though, thankfully enough.

The corners of my vision began to fade to an unfortunately familiar reddish hue. The noise and shakiness of the airplane faded down to nothingness, and time seemed to stop around me. I looked over to see Marshall staring, his eyes glowing.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, asking what was up.

"Come on," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up. "I don't want to make a mess."

"What?" I asked, a bit more intensely than I intended.

He rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

I followed his example and stood up. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in for a kiss. "What?" I breathed.

"Starving," he groaned.

In another moment we were in the plane's bathroom, much larger and cleaner than a commercial plane's, by the way. Marshall had me pressed up against the door, kissing my neck eagerly and holding my wrists down by my sides.

He traced his tongue up my neck and nipped at my jawline playfully. He kissed me with venom that had me so stunned that it took me a moment to start kissing back. He moaned into the kiss as I started participating before bringing his hands to my waist and pulling me forward so that our hips were connected.

"Just tell me when to stop," he breathed.

He pulled back for a moment to strip me of my sweater and himself of his own shirt, then pulled me in again for another kiss, threading his fingers through my hair. He felt his other hand across my shoulders and down my back, grazing his fingers beneath the fabric of my camisole and rubbing circles into the soft skin where my leg and hip met. He pulled down the waistband of my leggings ever so slightly to trace out the seven-pointed star on my hip bone with a sharp nail. I gasped as he scratched deeper and felt blood trickle down my side.

Giving me the most wicked grin he could muster, Marshall knelt down in front of me and licked slowly up the scratch. I heard him whisper a word, "_Pervasiva,_" and a shiver spread throughout my body, tingling my every nerve. I felt my heart stop and I couldn't breathe for a moment, before a sort of high swept me off my feet, apparently literally as the next thing I remembered from my drunken stupor was being held against Marshall's very bare, very beautifully toned chest.

"What the frick frack was that?" I murmured noting his unnaturally cool skin, or maybe I was just really warm.

"_Magic_," he whispered into my ear, as if I were some seven-year-old kid and that would just automatically satisfy me.

"You are a condescending bag of dicks," I said.

He chuckled and stood me upright. "Creative," he commented.

I looked down and noticed his wrists, deep patterned scars beginning to show at an alarming rate. They hadn't been there before, but they seemed to be spreading faster with each passing second. Er. Metaphorical second.

"What is that?" I asked. "Why are they appearing so fast?"

Marshall frowned. "I've been doing this spell for too long. It's starting to add up."

"What does that mean?"

"Time-based spells like this have exponential effects, as in, the cost of using them multiplies larger and larger as time passes." He watched with distaste as the scratches made their way up past his elbows. "I guess we'll have to cut this short." His eyes bore into mine with a spark of evil that I didn't often see.

His jaws were clamped around my neck, lightning fast, and I had to hold back a scream as teeth, sharp as knives, tore through my skin messily. The edges of my vision fogged and I went limp, but in that same moment, he let go of me.

"Get your clothes on, before I bleed out," he said, wiping his face off with his sleeve, because apparently the motherfucker can put on a shirt faster than I can blink.

I nodded hazily and dressed myself then followed him out of the bathroom, back to our seats.

The noise and movement of the airplane returned, and Marshall and I slumped in our chairs.

_That was fun_, I thought at him.

"_Telepatos_," I whispered.

_Huh. You must have a kink for pain_, Marshall thought back with a cocky grin. _You'll need it, with the occupation you're in_, he added.

_Oh, whatever, you man-whore._

Marshall just smiled.

"_Dispella._"

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**Whoops my fingers slipped.**

**So halfway through this chapter I remembered that Marshall can kind of just change people's perception to stop time literally whenever he wants and like I'm so disappointed in myself how the hell could I forget that for literally an entire chapter cuz wow. So yeah lucky you I remembered and you got to read some semi attractive sexy things.**

** Next chapter is probably just going to be the plane ride and everyone learning about the plan to destroy Lucifer and the reason for all of that and junk. **

**I realize that most of this chapter was just filler and making out. And all of next chapter is just setup. Hah. Whoops.**

**So that's it! Thanks for reading! Now do the thing with the reviewing and stuff~!**


	6. Planning on the Plane

**Oh look another chapter what a great day. It's kinda short but meh.**

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**_Bad Decisions Make Great Stories_**

6: Planning on the Plane

_BdMgSbDmGs_

"_Attention passengers, you are now free to move about the cabin, thank you_."

As soon as the pilot made the announcement I was out of my seat. Marshall gave me an unimpressed, disinterested look, as was another one of his signature gestures, and I rolled my eyes at him. "I hate planes," I explained, more for myself than for him.

He chuckled.

I saw that Kaugomme and Infernus were also standing up behind us, making their way to the open sitting area further back on the plane. I followed, sitting on the cushioned bench opposite them. Marceline and Bonnie saw us moving and followed wearily. Marshall was the last to join us, sitting on the bench with his two half-brothers.

"So," Bonnie started. She took a deep breath. "What exactly is this… plan that you guys have about killing Lucifer? And why are you doing it?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Infernus hissed. "Lucifer is a bad man. It's a wonder he's still around, with all of the people out there that want him dead."

"Okay, point taken and all, but how exactly are you going to do it?" Bonnie asked.

Infernus and Kaugomme exchanged a look. "It's not exactly a simple process," Kaugomme said.

"Well, we have nine hours left on this plane to kill, so I'm sure you can sort it out enough to share," Bonnie replied, unconvinced.

Kaugomme sighed. "All right, fine," he allotted. "First things first, we have to get out of this realm and actually _into_ Midnaught, which is, as Marshall said, why we're going up to Alaski, or whatever it's called, in the first place. Once there, we'll be seeking out some old witch that lives out in the middle of the icebergs and she'll open the dimensional rift for us. Once in Midnaught, we'll have to navigate the lands to Lucifer's city, which is actually a lot harder than it sounds, with how the whole dimension is laid out. Then, once we make it inside the city, we get to the inner circle through the underground, and take him out."

Infernus rolled his eyes. "You make it sound easy, when you put it like that," he scoffed. "'Make it to the inner circle and take him out.' That doesn't even cover the half of it," he said, more toward Bonnie and Marcie and I. "You have to know what you're getting into, when you deal with Lucifer and his crowd. He's got a lot of buddies with a lot of reasons to help him out, and they all have powers beyond anything your little hearts could even dream of. Then Lucifer himself is a nasty fellow. One second he's a god, and the next second he's the most horrible monster you'll ever see, who wields the darkest artes known to existence. He'll twist your brain into a knot with his tongue before you lay so much as a finger on him, and he'll feed off of any emotion you can harbor. He's not something that just anyone can trifle with." Infernus grunted and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, okay then, all that being said, I have a really stupid question to ask," I said, after a bit of a pause. "So don't judge me when I ask it."

"Spit it out," Infernus said impatiently.

"So, like, if Lucifer is this huge powerhouse of darkness and evil that has influence over all of this shit, why hasn't some entity like God tried to stop him yet?"

Infernus exchanged another look with Kaugomme before they both burst into laughter. "Some _God_ entity trying to stop him!" Infernus boomed. "What an idea!" He wiped the corner of his eye with a thumb then looked back up at me. "Don't tell me you believe in a _God_, Fionna," he chuckled.

I held his gaze steady and didn't reply.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"I don't _not_ believe in a God if that means anything."

"Not a damn thing, Fionna," he rasped. Infernus grinned and shook his head. "Let me tell you a little thing about 'God.' He doesn't exist. He's a story that sad mothers tell their children before they go to bed so they don't cry at night. 'God' is an idea. There is no physical being that represents him, no source of power for him to come from. God is a story, and he sure as hell can't destroy someone like Lucifer."

I frowned, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I looked over questioningly at Marceline, but she was silent, her expression unreadable. Bonnie was the same way.

Infernus' expression softened the slightest bit. "Listen, Fionna," he started. "If you want to go anywhere in this twisted world, you've gotta get there yourself. You have to be your own hero. You can't expect anyone else to come in and save you; you'll have to be the one strong enough to save yourself. You can't rely on anyone or anything but you. It's the only way to survive."

I sneered and shook my head. "You sound like a sappy cartoon character," I jabbed.

Infernus averted his gaze but didn't say anything more.

Silence hung in the air uncomfortably for a long time before anyone spoke again.

"What about Lucifer's inner circle, then?" Marceline asked.

Kaugomme and Infernus glanced at each other, and, neither able to give an answer, turned to look at Marshall. He examined his nails disinterestedly, and didn't bother to look up when he spoke. "Lucifer's inner circle embodies the deadly sins; sloth, wrath, greed, gluttony, lust, and envy," he said. "Sloth isn't much to worry about, considering she'll try to avoid work whenever possible, but she has very powerful mind magic that will force you into a motionless stupor, so try not to fall for that. Wrath, on the other hand, is very powerful and energetic, but will tire easily, if he doesn't kill you first. Greed is annoying, but he'll fall for any bribe, so we shouldn't even have to fight him. Gluttony will eat you in a heartbeat, and I intend to avoid her if at all possible. Lust is…" Marshall trailed off, smiling to himself. He glanced up for a moment. "You don't have to worry about Lust; I can take care of him."

I blinked and grimaced at his blatancy.

"Envy is a total bitch," Marshall went on, "and a copycat. Fighting her is like fighting yourself, only worse. Another one I'd prefer to avoid if possible. She's probably the most powerful of Lucifer's inner circle, as she also possesses powerful kinesthetic and telekinetic magic. I've had the great fortune of never actually meeting her in person." Marshall fell silent, giving up on his nails and resting his arms on the back of the bench, leaning his head on his fist. I caught myself staring and tried to avert my eyes as subtly as possible, though I was sure he noticed anyway.

"Aren't you missing one, though?" I asked, staring at nothing in particular. "What about Pride?"

Marshall smirked. "I was hoping you'd ask." he said. "Pride, oh, Pride. What a lovely fellow he is. Said to be the worst of the deadly sins, yes? Sometimes even the father of all sin."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Couldn't you guess? Pride is none other than Lucifer himself," Marshall said, his features sobering. "They say that Pride and Lucifer were once two different entities, until one day, a long, long time ago, Pride started spreading rumors of his grandeur, saying that he was a thousand times more powerful than Lucifer could ever dream to be. Lucifer, after catching word of these rumors, was furious. He challenged Pride to a battle, sure that he could prove Pride wrong. The day of the battle came; they fought, and the results of the battle were astounding, unexpected. Pride absolutely demolished Lucifer, and he would have killed him; however, in the final moments of the battle, Lucifer laying bloody and battered on the ground, begging for his life to be spared, Pride saw an opportunity. He offered the cowardly man his life in return for taking his place as the Devil. Lucifer was appalled by the conditions of the offer, but, desperate for his life, made a deal, sure to benefit both parties. Alone, he and Pride were powerful, but together, he said, they would be unstoppable. He and Pride combined their entities into one, two minds sharing one body, and in that moment became the most powerful being the realms had ever seen. Lucifer, being permanently scarred from the battle, inserted his essence into Pride's body, giving him all of his power in the process. As a result, he can perform artes twice as powerful as any other known being, and even cast multiple spells at once."

"And how the hell are we supposed to kill something like that?" I burst.

A sinister expression crossed Marshall's face. "I can't just go and tell you _all_ of my little secrets now, Fionna. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

I frowned and crossed my arms, searching his face for any hint of what he was thinking about, but he kept his expression carefully unreadable.

_Ugh, I wish I could just cast a mind-reading spell without him noticing_, I thought. _Telepatos_, I added for good measure.

Thoughts that were not mine flooded into my head. _'…she asks me about God and the other angels I won't know what to tell…' '…Marshall hadn't chosen this mortal girl in the first place we wouldn't have to deal with these…' '…course you can't cast a spell without my knowing, that would be impossi….' '…hope Marcie is okay right now. She probably has to block out…' '…you possibly be more vague? Even I don't know what the whole plan is to kill Lucif…' '…will combine our powers into one so that we can…' '…what if she finds out…' '…how will we even survive…' '…what if she's more powerful than I antici…' '…how can she bear it…' '…what's going to happen to us…' '…we're going to die…'_

"_DISPELLA_," I shouted.

Everyone looked at me suddenly. Only a moment had passed. Surely it was longer? I looked down and saw several star-shaped scars marring my hands. They were very sore, but appeared to be scabbing over already.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Infernus griped.

"I…" I looked around at everyone with fear in my eyes. "I was just thinking, and I said a spell, in my head, and…"

Infernus glowered at me. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he said.

"I'm sorry. I know, I don't know. I'm—maybe I'm just crazy. I don't know. I know," I rambled.

"You're saying you just cast a spell with your _thoughts_?" Kaugomme asked disbelievingly.

"I mean, I think, I guess—"

"How the fuck am I supposed to hate you when you keep not fucking things up?" Infernus hissed.

"I, uh, I'm sorry?"

Marshall just grinned.

"This adventure just keeps getting better," he cooed, leaning forward onto his knees. "What do I keep telling you?"

Kaugomme and Infernus frowned, but didn't say anything else.

_BdMgSbDmGs_

The next nine hours passed by very slowly for me. I found myself dozing off and on, and I remember accidentally leaning onto Marshall's shoulder a few times, whenever we were sitting next to each other. I didn't dream any, but then again it wasn't particularly restful dozing, with all of the loud noises and rough air and flight attendants bothering me with questions about my wellbeing.

I didn't remember landing. I remembered being forced to get up and find my bags and walk through a lot of weird hallways inside this pretty small airport to a built-in hotel where we'd be staying until the following morning. Then Marshall forced a plate of food into my hands, somehow full of all of the things I was craving at the time, and told me to eat, even though I insisted on not being hungry. I ate anyway, eventually, only half awake.

I was sharing a room with Bonnie and Marcie. The room was furnished with two beds, a couch, and a really old looking television set that only had two channels; bluescreen and static. I didn't particularly care, though. It was only around six in the evening, but I was exhausted. I bid Marcie and Bonnie an early goodnight and quickly fell asleep in the fluffy white sheets.

_BdMgSbDmGs_

**Woohoo. Look at all of that setup. That's like 2000 words of pure setup aren't you proud of me?  
I'm sure as hell proud of me.**

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Questionable: Oh, I'm so glad I was able to help tide you over during that whole fanfic shortage. XD Well once I remembered that it was a thing, the ending was barely forced at all, so I'd hope it didn't read that way. Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**NoYoloAllowedBro: I mean imagine being stuck next to a cake for like 9 hours and you're all hella starving and shiz and tell me you wouldn't break at some point and just ravage that fucker. XDD Too far? Lol, anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Guest: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA yeah nah I'm good but thanks for the suggestion! *punches self in face* x3 You'll get your sexy times soon enough, have patience, my sweet anon. ~heart~ Thanks for reading and reviewing though~!**

**So, as for the rest of you, tell me what you guys think! What's gonna happen? There's no way it could all be that easy, right? ;D**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
